Mine For The Taking
by Mayuna
Summary: Rin pressed a hand to her chest as thoughts of her lord, her Sesshomaru, invaded her mind.


_A/N: I've been on this site for nearly three years and have yet to write an Inuyasha related story so I decided it was high time to do so. With that said enjoy!!!!_

Rin walked through the forest shade slowly keeping her gaze on the sun that hid behind the leaves of the towering tree's around her. She came to a clearing shielding her eyes from the light squinting. Her gaze fell to her bare feet as they moved forward to the sound of a running stream. She paused by it glancing down at her dirt streaked hands before sinking to her knee's staring at the reflection that stared back. Her dark hair had grown nearly as long as Lord Sesshomaru's but still was unruly; sticking up no matter how many times she brushed it. Like her hands dirt streaked her face that had matured considerably in the last year or so. At the age of sixteen Rin could have easily been mistaken for a lady of position if it weren't for her grimy appearance.

While her hair grew longer and her body changed she felt a change in her attitude as well as overall general feelings. As a child she had realized how cruel she was to master Jaken; she knew now that his annoying traits meant well generally she just had to look past them hard as it may be. A smile crossed her face as her thoughts turned to that of the demon lord Sesshomaru. She placed a hand to her chest feeling her heart beat rapidly beneath it. Words could never express how she felt for him or how he made her feel. She shook her head quickly dipping her hands into the cool stream and sighed closing her eyes.

The hungry snarl snapped her out of her reverie. She opened her eyes quickly and turned in time to see the ferocious demon bounding towards her teeth bared. She did the only thing she knew how to do. She clutched her hands together closing her eyes tightly.

"Lord Sesshomaru save me!" She screamed as loud as she could. She felt the warm spray of blood as the tokigen cut into the demon ending its life. Rin opened her eyes to see the sight of her lord. His long silver hair shimmered in the sunlight swaying slightly in the breeze as he flicked his sword cleaning it of gore placing it back in its sheath. Rin stood happily to greet her lord a smile on her face.

"I have business to attend further too. Try to stay out of trouble until I return." He said before she could utter a single word to him. He turned as he always did walking away. As a child she would have nodded happily in agreement and waved to him waiting for his return from what ever errand was so urgent. As an adult however caused her great pain to watch her lord depart, she could feel the tears form in her eyes. She stared at the spot he had disappeared to her curiosity taking her over. Slowly she moved forward in the direction she had last seen Lord Sesshomaru disappear too.

Rin's eyes scanned the area quickly from side to side carefully trying to stay hidden behind trees before she walked further. She glanced at the ground careful not to snap any twigs or snag her toes on any roots or rocks that may give her presence away. She stopped in her tracks straining her hearing. Had she heard correctly? She had thought she heard a soft sigh off to her left. She turned in that direction walking a few feet before crouching beside a decaying tree trunk that was just big enough to obscure her from anyone's vision.

Her heart clenched in her chest at the sight that lay before her. The man that made her heart flutter, the man who had taken care of her since she was a child, her lord, her Sesshomaru; with another woman. Her eyes filled with tears as she took in the sight laid out before her. He had this woman, from what Rin could see a beautiful demoness with blood red hair and matching crimson eyes, pressed against a tree as he moved against her presumably in her. Rin's knees gave out on her and she fell to the ground grief stricken. She shut her eyes tightly shaking her head from side to side tears falling to the ground.

As she cried she felt the pain subside as red hot boiling anger coursed through her veins. Sesshomaru might make that female his mate; they would be together. That woman would become lady of the western lands and rule beside Rin's lord when it should have been her rightful place. They would continue to mate and she would give lord Sesshomaru his heirs not Rin. Her hand grasped a jagged rock tightly in her hand until she felt it digging into her palm causing her to bleed but she didn't feel it through her rage. Slowly she stood her hair masking her face hanging limply down. She glanced up taking note that the two were so engrossed in their current task that they would never even notice she was there until it was too late.

She ran at the couple readying the rocks sharp edge picturing it piercing the other female's soft neck easily. She leapt with a shout at the couple. Sesshomaru heard her cry and moved out of the way but the woman didn't have his quick reflexes and barely had time to open her eyes before the rock pierced into her driving straight through her neck. She let out a sharp cry before falling to the ground dead. Rin stood over her breathing heavily as more tears fell down her face. Sesshomaru stared incredulously at what had just happened before a smirk broke onto his face.

'_Well this is an unexpected surprise.'_ He thought to himself. He straightened himself out standing tall and handsome as always. He walked over to stand in front of Rin. "Let's go Rin." He said simply. Rin lifted her head and smiled through her tears.

"Yes my lord." She said walking off where she belonged; by lord Sesshomaru's side.


End file.
